The Untold Story Of Prince Kaiba
by journey maker
Summary: Tjis is my version of Cinderella. OCCness and AU. OneShot


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

_Once upon a time a long, long time ago there was a land where there was a Prince in the Country who needed to get married in order to break the spell that an Evil Witch had put upon the land the day that the Prince was born. If the Prince marries before his eighteenth birthday then the spell is broken but if not then the land will wither and everything there will die. The King Gozoboro and Queen Jezebel had two sons one who was the Prince Seto and his younger brother Mokuba. This is where our story begins…_

Today the King and Queen decided to have a huge party for their son's birthday and invite everyone eligible young person to attend in hopes that their son might find his true love.

Every household received a letter telling of the party and inviting every young person to attend. At the house of the Pegasus's, Maximillion received the letter and he nearly had an attack because he has two sons, Rex and Weevil, who would be just perfect for the Prince to marry. He also had a step-son whom was considered lower then low and Pegasus knew that he didn't have to worry about Joey getting invited to the party.

Joey had to do all the really nasty chores that his step-father and step-brothers could find for him to do and he did them without complaining. What his family didn't know was that Joey had help from his little fairies that came to him one night and told him that they would help him if he could find a way for them to be free to live with the others in the town. They had been placed under a spell by the same Witch that placed a spell on the Regal Family.

So then one day Joey's step-father ordered him to make two dress suits for his step-brothers to wear to the Party and they had better be good enough for them to get the Prince to notice them. As Joey sewed and sewed he made two very handsome dress suits and his step-father was very impressed. As his step-brothers changed into the suits they bragged and made fun of Joey because he wouldn't be going to the Party.

Later that evening while Joey was doing his chores, one of the fairies came to him and asked "don't you want to go to the party too?" Joey had tears in his eyes and he whispered "yes I do, but I'm not good enough."

Just then there was a flash of light and there standing before him was a very handsome man who was dressed in white and he said "my name is Marik and I'm you're Fairy-Godfather and I'm here to make your wildest wish come true. Tell me what your wish is?"

Joey looked at the man and blinked and then he decided to go along with him and he said "I want to go to the Party and have fun for the first time in my life."

Marik then smiled at Joey and he told him "you know that there is a Prince that is going to be attending this party and he is going to be looking for his true love, wouldn't it be nice if he would pick you?"

Joey wanted to laugh out loud, but the idea of having someone love him for him was exactly what he wanted and he then said as tears fell done his face "it would be nice, but I'm no one and why would this Prince want to look at a no one?"

Marik then took Joey by the shoulders and he shook Joey and told him "you have to stop listening to what others say and start believing in yourself. You are just as good if not better then your step-brothers and I am going to prove it to you by making sure that you go to that Party."

Then Marik waved his hand and Joey's clothes turned into the best looking suit and then he had really nice looking shoes and his hair was just right.

Now, that's what I wanted and then he waved his hand and there appeared the most beautiful carriage and Marik then told Joey "you have until midnight to change your life, then you will return back to your old self."

So Joey was on his way to the Party and as he walked inside they were dancing to the music of Odeon and the Egyptian Five. Joey stood there looking at the people dancing and then all of a sudden he saw the most handsome man and he knew that he had found his soul mate.

Seto was dancing and he was bored out of his mind, then all of a sudden he looked up and there stood the most handsome man and he knew that he had found his soul mate. He excused himself from the one he was dancing with and walked over and asked Joey to dance. As they were dancing they talked about things and found out that they had more in common then they knew. Seto then found himself outside with this man in his arms and he stopped and kissed Joey and stars burst around them and he heard the songs of angels and then all of a sudden there was the sound of the tower clock chiming twelve o'clock.

Then Joey remembered what Marik said and he pulled out of Seto's arms and began to run off with Seto chasing him when he fell and Seto got to him and his garments began to disappear and he was dressed as a commoner and he started crying.

Seto took Joey into his arms and he kissed him and whispered "will you marry me and make me the happiest man in all the world?" Joey smiled and kissed him back and said "yes I will." Just then there was a symphony of angels singing and the Witch appeared and screamed "NO!!!" and then she was gone and everyone cheered.

Now we are standing watching the marriage of Prince Seto and Joey Pegasus. After they were wed, they went away and lived happily ever after and that's the beginning and the end of the spell of the Wicked Witch.

THE END……..

A/N: I want to thank my daughter for helping me edit this story….


End file.
